


Be My Sub

by Nails233



Category: Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nails233/pseuds/Nails233
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After searching for a century, I have found what I have been looking for, a human submissive. The fact that I'm a vampire and she's my singer, will not deter me from having the only thing I have ever wanted more than human blood, her body. EPOV 18+ BDSM and explicit</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Interveiw

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my hand at the D/S lifestyle, I hope I can do it justice. THIS is a warning for all those who do not like those stories! I beg you, if you don't like those stories don't read this. Just a few things you should be aware of, Edward can read Bella's mind, this story replaces Twilight due to something transpiring Bella never attended Folks High School and Jake never fell in love with her.
> 
> This is a work of fiction.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Disclaimer: You know I don't own Twilight because the initials on my towels are not S.M.

 

This is where I tell you how wonderful and talented Dazzleglo is! She is the absolute best! And even if she misses one or two of my errors, I know she is giving it her all.

Be My Sub

Chapter 1

Edward's POV

"Edward, are you sure you want to do this again?"

"Yeah Jasper, I'm sure. I know you don't understand my lifestyle choice, but it doesn't change the fact that I am a vampire Dom in need of a human sub." Hasn't he figured that out yet! 

"Why can't you have a vampire sub? It would be less dangerous for everyone involved." He looked at me with his usual disapproving glare.

"I have told you this before; I cannot totally dominate someone who cannot physically be dominated. If I wanted a puppy that would follow me around, I would get one. I don't need someone who is just pretending to be my submissive, I want the real thing," I grumbled and hit the gas pedal of my Volvo.

I wanted these interviews to be over with as fast as possible. Searching for a suitable submissive was getting tedious; I wanted to start living the life I've dreamed of for so long.

The only reason I brought Jasper in the first place was because it was his contact in Seattle that had arranged the interviews, plus his gift came in handy, but now, I was starting to regret that decision.

I could already see several women sitting in the foyer awaiting their interview as we pulled into the parking lot. Instead of looking at them directly, I decided to wait until we were in private.

We quickly walked around the back through the private entrance of J. Jenk's office, where he was seated and waiting for us. "Good afternoon, Mr. Cullen, Mr. Hale, we received quite a few applicants this time for your position." That was a polite way of saying sex slave. 

"Have they all been cleared? Everyone is healthy, correct?" He warily nodded as his fear of Jasper reflected on his face. I wondered what he did to make J. fear him so.

"Here are all the applications and medical reports." The papers shook when he passed them to me. Apparently, he wasn't just afraid of Jasper.

"Jasper." I nudged my head, signaling to him to scan the room for just the right temperament. It was times like these that I was grateful for his gift to read people's emotions.

I passed him the papers and waited until he passed them back, after he had arranged them in the order that suited my particular needs.

"Avoid the last five, they're not what you are looking for." I nodded and removed the top four.

I was just about to pass back the discarded ones - two blondes, two redheads, and one auburn haired - when the secretary knocked. J. was a bit short with her, until she handed him a new application. He quickly passed it to Jasper who nodded at me when he handed it to me.

I had to admit the young woman was quite beautiful. She was different from the rest. Her heart shaped face, long chocolate brown wavy hair, and doe like orbs instantly interested me.

"So - which ones shall we move on to the next stage?" J. inquired.

"These five, Jasper will show them in one at time. You can go to lunch with your secretary." I handed him the forms of those that were rejected so that he could dismiss them on his way out.

"Jasper, once the others are gone you can start sending them in. Save the latecomer for last." He nodded and followed the lawyer and his secretary out, shutting off the lights before he closed the door.

We had planned it this way so the women wouldn't be able to see me, but with my perfect vision, I didn't need the light. I heard J. dismissing the unwanted applicants as I shut the shades and sat in his chair that was safely hidden in the darkness.

With one swift knock the door opened, and in strolled applicant number one. She surprised me by not being afraid of the darkness. She stood very still with her head down, arms at her sides, and palms pressed against her thighs awaiting my instructions. As all the rest, she was beautiful. Her sandy colored hair was cropped short which fit her facial features nicely. There was a glimmer in her frosty blue eyes, but the thoughts she was thinking I could have done without.

'God, I hope he's not like my last Dom. Can I help it if I liked to be fucked when I have my period?' 

Her ability to follow instructions was impeccable. The same could be said about her physique, but still I felt no desire for her, so I quickly dismissed her.

The next three fared no better, they were in and out in less than ten minutes. However, the moment the last one entered, I was totally blown away. Her scent set my throat ablaze; a flow of venom filled my mouth, as visions of her impending death flittered through my mind. I wanted her as I'd never wanted anyone before. I wanted her in every way imaginable.

A hiss escaped my lips when for the first time in my existence my cock harden and was begging to be pleased. In 109 years, I'd never experienced an erection, even when I was training to become a Dominant.

Amazingly, her thoughts were gentle, not disgusting as with some of sex-crazed submissive's.

'I hope he isn't too rough the first time around. I wonder why we’re in the dark? Doesn't he want to see me before he decides? He probably wouldn't want me anyway; I was too inexperienced for everyone else. Why should this time be any different?' 

I read her application again, and indeed she had never procured a Dom before. Forcibly, I swallowed back a mouth full of venom. Well, their loss was my gain.

"Take off your clothes," my voice had never sounded so husky and lust-filled.

Like a good sub, she obliged while never taking her attention off the floor. With each piece of clothing she shed, my cock twitched against my overly tight jeans I was wearing.

Painstakingly slow, she unbuttoned her shirt one button at a time before letting the red silk slide down off her pale shoulders and letting it billow to the floor. Without pausing, she wrapped her arms around her back and unclasped the black laced bra, also letting it fall to the floor at her feet. She stepped out of black heels before undoing her black jeans. I suppressed a moan when she bent over to pull her jeans off her tiny feet. Even in the dark I could see the moisture pooling on her perfect pink sex that was almost bare. I actually preferred a little bit since otherwise it seemed a bit perverted.

The glorious sound of her blood racing through her veins was only outdone by the sound of her heart rapidly beating in her chest. Even though I could hear her breathing pick up, she wasn't scared, but instead excited.

"Walk forward." She didn't hesitate, but walked unseeingly toward me. Her B cup breasts bounced slightly with each step. I licked my lips, they were perfect, and I wanted a taste.

'I've never done this before, I hope I don't trip.' 

For the first time in my very long life - all 109 years - I wanted a woman. I wanted her blood, her body, and for the first time in my life, I would not deny myself what I wanted.

"Stop, turn left, take three steps and turn right." Again she complied without questioning me. I memorized each and every part of her naked skin as she moved. She was perfection in motion. With each step, her locks flowed gently around her shoulders and even grazed her pink peaks. I could watch her walk around naked forever and never grow tired of it.

My decision was made, she was the one. The burn in my throat flashed hotter the closer she moved toward me. It was a tie between whether I wanted to fuck or drink her more.

With her standing just three feet away from me, it dawned on me: the searing in my throat was half the exhilaration, it's half the pain and half the pleasure that I always ultimately desired.

"Kneel." She dropped to her knees as I ordered and waited.

'He smells delightful,' she thought as she inhaled deeply.

In all the years since I was trained, I'd never done a trial run with someone, but that was about to change.

"Crawl to me," I whispered.

She did just as I asked, on her hands and knees, and only stopped when she felt my parted knees against her shoulders.

'Should I move between them or wait? I should wait, he didn't tell me to do that.' 

Inhaling slowly, I breathed in the scent of her arousal. She smelled too sweet and delectable not to taste her at least once. Stealthily, I slipped my hand between her legs without touching her parted thighs. A guttural moan escaped her perfect lips - that had formed a perfect O - when I slide one finger along her slit, collecting a sample for my taste test.

'Oh … Um … So Good.' I almost laughed at her brain scramble.

Like a fine wine, I took a moment to enjoy the bouquet before I slid my finger into my mouth. Unbelievably, I found myself getting even harder as I licked my finger clean. It was getting more difficult to suppress my moans as her flavor lingered upon my lips. It was the first time I'd experienced the taste of a woman, and I was fairly certain, it wouldn't be the last time I tasted her. At that moment, all I wanted to do was prop her up on the desk and bury my face between her creamy wet thighs. I didn't need a mirror to know my eyes were black with hunger.

The throbbing in my pants could no longer be ignored. I unbuttoned my jeans and listened to her body react to the sound. Her breathing was coming out in slight pants, the delicious smelling nectar coursed through her veins even faster, and the smell of her arousal penetrated my nostrils causing me to breathe deeper. Her excited breathing became more labored when she heard me unzip my jeans. When I shifted my jeans down my hips, allowing my cock to spring forward, she gasped at the sound.

'Don't screw this up Bella! He's giving you a chance for the life you want! Please him!'

"Open your pretty, little mouth for me," I breathed out the demand.

I nearly came just watching her lick her pouty lips once before she opened up wide. Again, she waited with her eyes closed, arms at her sides, and mouth ready for me.

'He just had four others in here, how is he ready again so fast?'

I reached out and entwined my hands deep into her luxurious waves, and with my guidance, she lowered her head until her lips were poised at my tip. I forced myself to remember my training. I couldn't very well crush her skull, now could I?

I had to endure watching vampires having sex with humans for a year in order to learn how much pressure was right. That was the longest year of my long life.

Before I even lowered her onto me, her tongue snaked out and licked the pre-curser that had pooled at my tip. I moaned at the feeling of her hot, wet, smooth tongue against my cold, hard skin.

'Oh … tastes so good, not salty, but sweet - like honey." She internally moaned.

Slowly, I lowered her head until she wrapped her hot searing lips around my length. It would seem this was not only a test for her, but a test for me as well. The vibrations from her happy humming sent shivers from my toes to my brain.

'So cold … so good … like a honey and vanilla popsicle.' 

To prevent myself from jerking my hips to meet her, I released her hair, grabbed on tightly to the chair arms, and allowed her to work on her own accord.

'OH NO! He doesn't like it! If he liked it, then he would move or say something!' She mentally panicked when I released her.

With my teeth clenched so tightly, it would be next to impossible to tell her I was experiencing the most wonderful sensations of my life. Again, I was fighting the urge not to fuck her tight little mouth.

Slowly, she started suckling on me. This small act had every muscle in my body tensing and relaxing, only to tense again. With each suck, she grew more confident and started sucking harder. Her delectable tongue massaged every inch of me, and all too quickly, I found myself wanting to release desperately.

My unnecessary breaths became pants as she swirled her tongue around my tip before bobbing back down. A groan escaped my clenched teeth when she scraped her pearly whites on the underside of my cock.

The moment she wrapped her billion degree hands wrapped around me to stroke what didn't fit in her mouth, I made one small thrust. Feeling the back of her throat with the tip of my cock was my undoing. I didn't even have a chance to warn her before I exploded into her mouth and down her throat.

'Wow - didn't see that one coming. Mental note: throbbing means he's ready to blow.'

When I could finally speak again, I rubbed her cheek with my thumb. "Isabella Swan, please, Be My Sub," I huskily whispered into her ear.

'Did he just … really? God, I'm so confused! I thought he didn't like it.'

When she did not answer me, I realized my mistake and corrected it. "You may answer verbally," I demanded, feeling a little frustrated with myself.

"I would like to call you Master very much, Sir." I grinned with pride. Just knowing she wanted me without even seeing me, satisfied me tremendously.

The first time we had a viewing, we did it with the lights on, but that didn't work out well. The applicants didn't care about pleasing me; they just cared about my looks. Just one more downfall to being a vampire, we attract and repel people at the same time.

'I cannot believe he actually picked me! I'll make him so happy that he won't want me to ever leave.'

"You should be very proud of yourself, you sucked my cock beautifully. Tonight, I am going to send you an email with everything you need to do before we meet again to put my collar on your neck. Your application says you don't work or go to school, is that correct? Answer all my questions verbally until I specify otherwise," my voice was stern and inflexible.

'He really liked it!'

"Yes, Sir," she answered calmly after resuming her head down position. Thankfully, last year I finished another round of high school and was now attending Seattle University.

"You were informed that I'll come to the apartment I've procured for you at any time, correct again?" Frequently!

"Yes, Sir," eagerly, she answered.

"J. will have all the necessary forms for you to fill out. Know from the moment you sign them you belong to me and I don't share." She shivered as my cold breath fanned out across her neck.

"Understood, Sir," she said with such conviction that I knew she wouldn't stray on me.

"There is an address with directions, a blackberry, and a set of keys on the desk. You will go straight home, pack your belongings, and be at that address when I email you."

'Should I tell him everything is in my truck? No, I'll just go straight there and be ready when he contacts me.'

She didn't move when I stood and closed my jeans. I hated leaving her without pleasing her in return, but I wanted her begging for me when I took her for the first time.

"Once I'm gone, I want you to put your clothes back on and be sitting quietly in the chair when J. comes back. You will behave or you will be gone. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Sir," by the time she said it, I was turning on the lights and walking out the door.

Jasper just smirked when I exited the office. I knew he heard the whole thing so I didn't need to tell him I finally found someone that pleased me.

I knew I couldn't wait to see her again, so I went straight to the jeweler's we used on a regular basis. Ramon smiled when he saw me enter; he'd been holding something special for me since we started interviewing.

"Mr. Cullen, it's wonderful to see you again. How can I help you today?"

"I'm here for my necklace, it's ready I presume?"

"Of course, Mr. Cullen. As promised, here it is." He reached under the counter and pulled it out.

I popped open the royal blue velvet box to see his artisanship. It was perfect; it was going to exquisite on Isabella's neck. With one swipe of my credit card the purchase was complete, so the only thing left to do was to go home and send the requirements she would need to follow.

Of course, when we got home the whole family knew about it from Alice. However, what bothered me most was the fact that my entire family knew of my lifestyle at all, which wasn't Alice's fault.

"Edward, what's her name?" Esme asked happily.

"Isabella Swan." Esme looked like I had just hit her with a tire iron. "What?" the second it left my mouth she remembered everything she had read in the newspapers.

"That was Chief Swan's daughter! Are you crazy?" She couldn't be the same Isabella Swan! 

"She didn't write his name on her application. Isabella only listed Mr. and Mrs. Dwyer on it. I wonder why?" That was puzzling to say the least.

"You can't have her as a submissive!"

"Rosalie, you don't make the decisions when it comes to my lifestyle!" I sneered back.

Even if she was the same woman it didn't matter, she was mine now!

A/N OKAY - This is being moved from FF.N so it will update quickly until it's all caught up.


	2. The collaring

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. 

Disclaimer: You know I don't own twilight because the initials on my towels are not S.M.

 

Be My Sub

Chapter 2

Edward's POV

When Jasper and I had arrived home, a full out war ensued. Rose and I actually had to be separated by Carlisle. The family was pretty well split about my lifestyle. Alice, Jasper, and Carlisle sided with me stating that I was entitled to make my own choices. Esme, Rose, and Emmett - he just sided with his wife so she wouldn't retaliate against him by withholding sex - that I shouldn't do what would make me happy. I felt guilty that I had divided Esme and Carlisle on this issue; I don't ever recall it happening before, but I wanted a life like everyone else in this house.

The war that divided the family was the compliments of Tanya from Denali. I guess it was a mistake to tell her about the interviews. I was under the misconception that since she trained me to be a Dom, she could be trusted not to run her mouth about it. I was so wrong.

Esme was more disappointed in my choice than she was mad at me. She just did not understand the reason I had never found anyone to love, it was because it needed to be on my terms. I knew long ago when I was going with Tanya to visit her many subs, Esme thought we were starting a relationship. That could never happen. However, when I tried to explain the lifestyle and it would be mutual, she tried to hide it, but I caught her brief memory of Charles beating her, leaving her lying on the floor bloodied and battered. At that point, she just shut down and Carlisle had moved to her side to hold her up while she was grasped onto his shirt like it was a life preserver. Carlisle then told me we would talk more about this later because he needed to tend to Esme.

Tanya figured out my situation first when I refused to bend to her will and sleep with her, she knew I could never be her sub. So she trained me on how the lifestyle worked.

The worst part of my training was watching her scenes with her subs. Some of her men knew I was watching, and some did not. Where I was more interested in the logistics of it all, she was fucking her subs while envisioning it was me. Just thinking about touching her made me want to projectile vomit.

After my disagreement with my family, I disappeared into my room to prepare my email to Isabella. As I stared out the window, I realized there were many things on her application that were not adding up. I re-examined her application. There were so many things that didn't standout until now. For starters: her current address was - if I had thought about it at the time - in the bay, not near it - in it. After a closer examination, her cell phone number had the Forks area code. I knew this since we currently lived in Forks. Another oddity was her medical records were from the clinic in La Push. Why would she see a doctor on the Quileute's reservation? Isabella was becoming a puzzle that I needed to solve.

I breathed out heavily and decided I would try to get my answers slowly, so not to scare her off. With that in mind, I turned on my laptop and while it powered up, I reclined on my cream colored chaise lounge. Closing my eyes, I relived every moment of our short time together with a grin plastered across my face. Who wouldn't be grinning, I had my very first orgasm today.

Without thinking, I just started typing my email to her.

To: Isabella Swan

From: Edward Cullen

Subject: Instructions

June 30, 2009 8:46 PM

Good Evening Isabella,

As promised, enclosed you will find all the instructions you will need to follow in order to remain as my submissive. Be assured any violation will result in a swift and just punishment.

Failure to be properly groomed - spanking: 9 strokes

Failure to keep the apartment cleaned - spanking: 5 strokes

Failure to be at a designated location of my choosing - spanking: 8 strokes

Failure to have your phone on you when out - spanking: 5 strokes

Failure to obey my commands - spanking: 10 strokes

Failure to tell me the truth regarding any subject - spanking: 10 strokes

Failure to use safe words when warranted - spanking: 5 strokes

Cumming without permission - a week without orgasms.

Speaking or any sounds after being instructed not to - spanking: 6 strokes

Masturbation without permission - spanking: 10 strokes

Support: $10,000.00 a month will be transferred into your bank account. This should be enough to cover all your needs and expenses. Don't misunderstand, this is not a payment for servicing me, this will just make it easier than me paying for each of your expenses on a daily basis. It will allow you to buy any and all things on this list. It is my job to take care of all your needs and that includes your financial well-being.

Proper grooming: At a salon of your choosing, paid for by me.

Monthly waxing: Your bikini area must be a Brazilian.

Legs must be completely bare.

Underarms completely bare.

Eyebrows to your liking.

Daily showers with hair neatly styled.

Small amounts of makeup daily, more if we are going out to an event.

Weekly manicure - no color preference.

Bi-weekly pedicure - no color preference.

You will also provide my grooming when I am at the apartment.

You're required to sleep a full eight hours either during the day or night depending on the times of my visits.

Medical Condition: If you do not have a regular doctor, I will provide one.

Any newly arisen medical conditions must be disclosed immediately.

All current conditions must be disclosed before the signing of the contract. Failure to do so will result in your immediate dismissal.

Birth control is not required unless you have a medical need for it. Since I cannot produce children, you may use it to prevent your periods from occurring, that is your choice.

I'm to receive an email when your period arrives.

Playroom: 

The room must be cleaned and restocked weekly if unused.

Cleaned and restocked after every use.

Orgasms: 

All your organisms belong to me. No pleasuring yourself or others. I own them all and will gift them to you as I see fit.

Food:

Your food will be your responsibly, the buying and preparation should suit your taste. I will not be joining you for any meals, but they will be paid for by me.

Clothes:

All your clothing will be paid for by me, but you will do the choosing. There is no limit on the amount of clothes you feel the need to own.

All lingerie will be selected by you; I reserve the right to destroy any I choose.

Dresses and skirts would be appreciated.

Contact:

You may use your Blackberry as much as you would like, but I do require a daily email of your schedule for the day, even if you are staying at home.

Phone calls to me are permitted and expected.

Trust:

Trust is something earned and we will slowly develop a relationship of trusting each other over time. I by no means expect you to trust me overnight. I will show you that you can trust me with your life. It is a privilege and honor for you to give me your trust; I will never intentionally hurt you!

I do ask for you to respect my privacy and not divulge my personal information to anyone, including friends and family.

Ending Our Agreement:

If a day comes when our agreement no longer works, it is a simple matter of returning your collar and saying the word, "Disambiguation."

Most of this was explained in the formal contract you signed with J. today, but I felt the need to re-enforce a few of the finer points. So with that being said, are you ready to receive my collar?

Sincerely,

Edward

I knew it sounded a bit harsh and I desperately hoped she would accept. After I pushed the send key, I waited for her response. She must have been waiting by the matching laptop I had set up on the desk in her living room because I received an immediate response.

To: Edward Cullen

From: Isabella Swan

Subject: Re: Instructions

June 30, 2009 8:59 PM

Good Evening Sir,

Your instructions are loud and clear. As when I signed the contract today, I agree to the terms, I hope to never disappoint you. Trust is earned and so far you have done nothing that would make me distrust you. I eagerly await our next meeting and your collar around my neck.

Anxiously waiting,

Isabella

The thought of waiting another day to see my collar around her exquisite neck was more than I was willing to bear. I grabbed my overnight bag - that I had filled in preparation - added my laptop and her collar to it before leaping out the sliding glass door in my room.

I really didn't want another showdown with my family. Alice met me at my Volvo before I could get away.

"Edward, would it be alright if I contacted Isabella about a shopping trip?"

I breathed out a little easier, "Sure, Alice, but not until I tell her to expect your call. Okay?" I flashed a smile before ducking into my car thinking, 'As if I could stop her.'

"Yeah, I'll call her tomorrow once you get home." She patted my arm through the open window before spinning around and heading back into the house.

On the ride back to Seattle, I took a moment to rectify my little problem with Tanya. She answered on the third ring, "Hello, Edward," she purred.

"Tanya, what were you thinking telling Esme about our lifestyle?" I growled.

"Honestly, Edward, after a century I thought you might have already mentioned it," she sounded a bit taken back.

"No, I hadn't and I wanted to keep it that way, but now - thanks to you, they all know!"

"Are you ashamed of our lifestyle? Is that why you didn't want them to know?"

"Of course not!"

"Then what is the big deal if they know?"

"Because they do not understand it. How could they? Esme was having flashbacks to her human life of being beaten by her husband and was practically catatonic as Carlisle carried her off to their bedroom."

"I'm sincerely sorry about Esme, but give them time Edward, you will see, they'll come around."

"Maybe, and maybe not. Do not expect me to be calling you in the near future. This betrayal cut too deep to ever be forgiven." I hung up without as much as a goodbye.

Thankfully, the rest of the ride was uneventful and I arrived at the apartment in record time. I'm not sure why I called it an apartment since it is basically a mini house. The tiny, country-blue cottage I found was located on the outskirts of Seattle on a cul-de-sac, with the nearest neighbors being a 100 yards from it in all directions. It had two bedrooms, a kitchen, and a living room; since only my submissive would be living there I had converted the second bedroom into a playroom with every possible BDSM toy I could find.

Carefully, I hid my car a small distance down the road. Instead of going in, I went to the back and climbed into the only tree in the small yard. I wanted to see what Isabella was doing when she thought she was alone. She was on the phone.

"Yeah, Leah, it's really great here. The cottage is so cute, I'm already settled in." she giggled as she was lying on the couch with her legs dangling over the arm. "No - I can't describe him. Even if I had seen him, he doesn't like people to know anything about him." A new fire flashed in my throat as the oscillating fan pivoted and blew her delicious scent out the window, wafting it straight my way. "Look, I'm going to get ready for bed, I just wanted to thank you for telling me about the opening." I suppressed a groan when I found myself hardening again.

What was it about this young woman? To go from never having an erection to having two in one day, that must be a record somewhere in the world. Ignoring the need in my pants, I watched on as Isabella readied herself for bed.

She was meticulous in her personal grooming. Even from this distance, her face was shiny and clean, teeth were gleaming white from vigilant brushing. A moan escaped me when she stripped down bare and I saw she had recently waxed her bikini area. Her alabaster skin was still pink from the act. If she did it herself, then maybe one day, she would let me perform it on her. The thought of mixing her pain and pleasure was more than my erection could stand, mercifully, she dressed quickly.

When she shut off the lights and shut the bedroom door, I slipped in through the open window. Instantly, my throat burned like I had swallowed a mouthful of molten lava. I choked back the venom that had invaded my mouth and set myself to work.

Silently, I entered the playroom without the lights. Everything needed to be perfect for the collaring of my first sub, for my Isabella.

Once everything was ready, I slipped into her room and from the sounds of her breathing; I knew she was not asleep yet. Her bounty that pulsed through her veins was calling me to her. The fluttering of her heartbeat increased as I breathed across her neck, "It's time Isabella, come with me to the playroom."

'Oh my God! He's here! Stay calm, remember your training. Move Bella!'

She quickly scrambled out of her bed and positioned herself properly. Still she had yet to look at me, but it seemed it didn't matter to her what I looked like. I slipped my hand into hers and led her - with her head down - across the hall to where everything was ready for us.

'I like the way the candles make the room glow.'

Without a word, she dropped down onto her knees when I stopped at the pillow I had placed there for her comfort. She was trained very well; she even placed her intertwined hands on the back of her neck. Displaying her body seemed to come naturally for her, which was a good sign.

With my eyes closed, I inhaled sharply; the scent of her arousal was already saturating the air. Even with the scorching pain in my throat, I couldn't wait to get closer to her.

"Isabella, are you ready to begin our arrangement? Are you ready to accept my collar?"

"Yes, Sir." I almost laughed in delight. She had remembered I had told her to answer me verbally until I told her otherwise.

"Do you trust me enough to know I will tend to your every need as I see fit?"

"Yes, Sir."

"You're familiar with the color system? Green for go, yellow for slow down, and red for stop?" 

'I think that was the first thing I learned.' "Of course, Sir," she breathed.

"Isabella, do you freely accept my rule over you and your body?"

"Yes, Sir." 'God yes!'

"I would like you to look me in the eyes when I place my collar on your neck," I gently demanded.

Gracefully, she tilted her head back, her eyes slowly fluttered open, and she gasped sharply. 'Oh, he's beautiful, he's not as old as I expected. He barely looks older than me. His eyes are so black; I have never seen eyes do dark; or such sharply chiseled features. I love the copper highlights of his hair, they shimmer in this light.'

"Are you disappointed?" It never dawned on me that she had no idea how old I'd look. I was suddenly nervous. Maybe she wanted an older man?

"No, Sir, not at all," 'How could anyone be disappointed with him? He looks like a Greek God. I just don't understand if he could have anyone, why did he pick me?'

I smiled at her and lifted my collar for her to see. "You will wear this collar until our agreement ends," it was a demand not a statement.

'I have never seen a collar so pretty. I expected it to be leather, not linked metal. Are those diamonds on his initials? No, they must be crystals. Otherwise that collar would have cost a fortune.'

Truth be told, they were diamonds inlayed in my initials and it did cost a fortune. I would never put a hunk of junk on my submissive's neck.

"With pride, Sir," the conviction in her voice told me she meant it.

Carefully, I laid the crested collar across her chest before reaching around latching it shut and sealing it with a kiss. With one last pride filled stroke of the collar, I stepped back to appreciate the view. The only thing that would improve the view would be the removal of the black silk camisole set she was wearing.

"Get up, Isabella, stand with your hands raised." She slightly shivered when my chilled fingers glided along her throat and across her shoulder.

Knowing she will be coming into the playroom naked after tonight, I wanted to enjoy myself a little, so I began the task of slipping her out of the slippery fabric. I released a hiss as my fingers grazed across her heated abdomen, and with one gentle motion; I lifted the top away from her flesh. In all their glory, her perky breasts greeted me.

For just this evening, I kneeled before her and hooked my fingers in the waistband of her boy shorts, and started the task of removing them. With one glance up, I saw Isabella had her lower lip set firmly between her teeth and her eyes were clamped shut.

Being this close to the two most seductive scents in my world was pleasurably torturous. Each inch I lowered them the flowerily, musky fragrance became more potent. I paused for a fraction of a second to breathe in as deeply as I could. As expected, the venom flowed even quicker into my mouth.

She stayed still until the fabric passed her slender ankles, with two small steps; she was free of the shorts, and looking rather breathtaking. Again, the venom invaded my mouth only to be forced back down my throat.

"Lay on the table in the middle of the room on your back." Seeing her scramble dutifully onto the table started my erection throbbing again.

Once she was in position, I began tying her ankles to the corners of the table with silk ropes. "Tonight is all about feeling and learning to trust each other. For tonight only, I want you to be vocal. I want to hear how you feel when I touch you." This was for my benefit; I needed to know I wasn't hurting her in a non-pleasurable way.

'Vocal - I can do that. Please God, let him be gentle,' she thought.

She didn't flinch when I started tying her hands as I had her feet, "What color are you Isabella?"

"Green, Master," she panted as her breathing became labored with excitement.

I licked my lips as I breathed in her bouquet. "I'm going to cover your eyes for this experience. I want you to only think about my touches." 

'Touches are good.'

I pulled the black silk blindfold I had in my pocket out. With one last glance into her deep brown pools, I slid it over her head and over her eyes I had been staring into. 'So dark … does he like the dark?'

Quickly, I moved so I was positioned between her feet. She giggled, surprised when I lightly touched the arch of her right foot. 'Too light.'

With a little more pressure I started moving up her legs, just listening to her as I changed it, 'Oh … yes … oh … just right.' When it was perfect, I maintained the correct pressure and continued up to her thighs.

Once I reached the apex of her toned legs, I moved my hands to the outside of her hips. She yelped in surprise when I pulled her - as far as the ropes around her wrist would allow - down the table to me. This new position gave me a hint of the view I desired, but I wanted to see her open to me completely. I slid my hands back up her legs to her knees and nudged them further apart. A perfect view was only achieved when her knees were spread apart as far as humanly possible.

I gazed at her perfectly pink core with awe. I had seen this area on only two women before now, and hers was without a doubt, the most beautiful I had ever seen. Her perfect pussy beat Tanya and Kate's hands down.

I never expected to see Kate's, but Tanya had arranged a threesome without my knowledge, so when I arrived to observe the evening's scene, I was shocked and disgusted.

"You're perfect," I mumbled softly.

'Perfect? Really?'

I shuddered when I ran my hands down her thighs with my thumbs on the inner side and up to her taunt groin muscles. The heat emanating from her center was threatening to sear the flesh off my thumbs. I welcomed the pain wholeheartedly. As if in retaliation from lack of attention, my cock twitched against my jeans - it apparently - had an input regarding the whole experience, too.

'God, I wish he would touch me,' she mentally moaned.

"Isabella, I'm still waiting for you to tell me what you are feeling," I reminded her.

"Master, it feels so good, your cold, hard hands," she paused to lick her lips - it reminded me of when her mouth was on me earlier - "I want them everywhere," she panted.

I leaned down so my face was an inch from her ankle and tentatively, took a small lick of the sensitive area. My tongue tingled as her taste exploded inside my mouth. I groaned as I reveled in the most delicious flavor of her skin.

"Oh … felt so good," Isabella moaned.

I moved up and did the same to the area behind her kneecap. This time, there was a slight hint of sweat as she was forcing herself to remain perfectly still. The hint of salt did nothing to dissuade the tingly sensation or the delectable flavor.

With one long lick, I made a trail from her knee to her now moist intimate area, stopping just short of it. Her abdominal and pelvis muscles tensed as she fought the urge to thrust toward me.

Inquisitively, I stroked her wet folds waiting for her reaction. Her breathing had started coming out in pants, her groin muscles quivered, she snaked her tongue out to moisten her lips, but best of all, she pivoted her wrists so her hands were now gripping onto the ropes as if they would save her. There was no saving her from me; she would learn that soon enough.

"Please, Master?" she begged and arched her back ever so slightly.

My answer to her was the separating her folds of flesh to expose her clitoris and entrance. It was fascinating watching her trying not to squirm as I rubbed her clit slowly. More of her moisture slid out lubricating her for me.

"Oh … just right … need more … so much more," her moans echoed in my ears as I slipped in just one finger.

I sighed as her walls squeezed around my finger. God, she was so tight and flaming hot!

'Please … don't stop … ice cold … so good,' her thoughts begged.

"Isabella, tonight I want you to cum when you feel you cannot hold it any longer. This is an endurance test; I want to know how long you can hold back."

"As you wish, Master," she breathed.

I did stop long enough to move my head into position. I knew from earlier, one taste would never be enough. My tongue, like my cock, was begging to be buried inside her. There would be no more waiting to take what was mine.

After only pausing long enough to hear the precious lifeblood pulsing in her femoral artery, I pushed the thoughts of draining her to the back of my mind. If I drained her, it would be over and I would lose the only thing I'd ever wanted. I wasn't about to allow that to happen.

With one lick from her entrance to her nub, she gave up fighting the pleasure. "OH MY GOD!" she gasped, tugging desperately on the ropes that bound her and arched her back off the table.

I would have gloated about how much she was enjoying it, but I was too busy savoring the fruits of my labor. As before, my tongue tingled and begged for more, which she graciously provided. With each swirl of my tongue around her clit, her thoughts became more fuzzy and incoherent. Mine were no better; I wanted to feel her dive off the cliff she was hanging onto.

The moment I thrust my tongue into her, she quivered around it, clamped down, and tried to pull me in further.

"MASTER!" she screamed as she thrashed.

Suddenly, the flow of her delicious fluids reached my tongue and I grabbed on tightly to her hips. There was no way I would not get every last drop. Hungrily, I lapped up every last bit of her as she continued to convulse under me. When she slumped back, I released my grip on her.

'That was singularly, the best thing I've ever felt in my life.'

With one last kiss to her inner thigh - that had tortured me with the sound of her lifeblood pumping furiously through it - I backed away licking my lips. I groaned when I palmed my clothed erection. Seeing her sprawled out for me - like a feast - was testing my ability to wait until the time was right.

'Where did he go? Doesn't he want to be pleased? Maybe he didn't like the way I tasted,' she started to doubt herself from my lack of acknowledgement.

Her unseeing face snapped in my direction when I started to untie her right hand. I held her arm to me while I undid my jeans. As soon as I was freed, I moved so my erection was in her hand.

'Oh - he wants me to stroke him. It's so hard, and yet, still soft. Also cold, just like his hands and his tongue.'

I gasped at the temperature, but it quickly turned to a moan when she wrapped her fingers around me. Stroking lightly at first then with a firmer grip she picked up the pace. I moved my hand so it covered her hand and showed her how I liked it.

"Ummm … ah," I absentmindedly moaned, throwing my head back with my eyes tightly shut.

Together we stoked my cock, with me occasionally, lightly thrusting into our joined grip. I had never done it to myself so this was an experience I welcomed.

'Wow, he's so long, I wonder what it looks like?'

I barely managed grunting and groaning for the next few minutes, so speaking was entirely out of the question. Soon, it was all I could do to not thrust into her palm and crush it.

'Please, think I am doing a good job. It is hard to tell with him. I wish I knew what he wanted. I hope the fact that he is throbbing is a good sign.'

"Uh-hunh … just like that … tighter … ohhh, I - I'm cumming." With each thrust I made I was closing to the summit and ready to glide off the peak.

"Isa - bel - la!" I bellowed. Two small thrusts later, you could hear my ejaculation splattering onto the floor.

I sighed heavily and looked down at our still joined hands. We were both sticky, but I didn't care, it felt so good.

'Maybe I should have asked for him to release into my mouth, it would have been cleaner and he tastes so good.' She failed to mention it would have felt spectacular for me.

Quickly, I released her hand and left just long enough to retrieve a towel, washcloth, and a bowl of warm water. She never moved as I washed her gently and towel dried her. Once she was fully unmasked and untied, I grabbed a bottle of lotion and started rubbing it onto her wrists and ankles. She relaxed as I massaged her.

She cleared her throat when I pulled up my pants. "Master, I have not cleaned you yet," she mumbled hesitantly.

I felt like giving myself one of those head smacks Rose always gives Emmett, "I was hoping you would call me on that, you're a very good girl, Isabella."

When she reached into the bowl of water for the cloth, I let go of my jeans and allowed them to slip down pass my hips. There was no mistaking the fact that I was hungry for her touch again. On her knees, she looked quite pleased as she started to wipes away any residue on me. The way she washed me was about to send my mind into overdrive again. Each swipe of the terrycloth had me fighting not to enjoy it. In hindsight, maybe having her cleaning me wasn't such a good idea.

"Once you have cleaned the playroom you can go to bed, I'll see you tomorrow. Each day, I want to spend a few minutes talking. I want us to get to know each other a little better. But, should you get a phone call from a cheerful young woman named Alice, I would really enjoy it if you would go shopping with her to buy some lingerie and things," I managed to choke out as she dried me.

"Master, you're not going to fuck me tonight?" 'Again with the confusion! Does he or doesn't he want me?'

"Not tonight. Starting tomorrow - when I tell you to meet me in the playroom, you will be in position, you will be silent, and ready for me. Don't worry, Isabella. I have every intention of taking you very soon." I exhaled across her neck before I turned and walked out the door.

A/N Wow, sorry Guys! I just kept adding and adding. I am just too pumped about writing this story! So, any thoughts about Bella's past?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also you can find me at http:/nails233.blogspot.com

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter @nails233


End file.
